justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
David Vasquez
David Vasquez is a recurring character in the FX series Justified. Vasquez is an assistant U.S. Attorney who is investigating Raylan Givens's shootings, as well as the case with him, Ava Crowder, and Boyd Crowder. Despite the fact it initially seems that Vasquez is trying to ruin Raylan's reputation, it does seem that Vasquez does intend on helping Raylan out. Vasquez is portrayed by guest star Rick Gomez. Biography Background Vasquez is an assistant U.S. Attorney investigating Raylan's shootings as well as the Boyd/Raylan/Ava case. Vasquez's partner in the investigation turns out to be none other than Raylan's ex-wife and former lover Winona Hawkins. Season 1 Vasquez's first appearance is in the episode "The Lord of War and Thunder". In this episode, he is meeting up with Ava and her lawyer to talk about the night Boyd Crowder was shot. Vasquez's assistant is out, and his replacement is none other than Winona, who after hearing that the case is about Raylan, causes the meeting to end in a conflict, and she leaves telling Vasquez to tell Ava and her lawyer that she had very important court business to take care of. Vasquez appears in the very next episode "The Collection", where Vasquez is formally introduced to Raylan. Vasquez tells Raylan that he is investigating Raylan's shootings and that he would like to talk to him. Raylan tells Vasquez that Tommy Bucks pulled on him first and that the killing was justified, but as usual, Vasquez does not believe him. Vasquez plays a bigger role in the episode "Blowback". Vasquez is present in the Marshal's officer whenever Cal Wallace holds two police officers hostage in the locker room. Initially, Raylan is sketchy about trying to negotiate with the ex-con with Vasquez in the room, but Art tells him to not worry about Vasquez. Vasquez also reassures Raylan that they are on the same side with this one, and says he doesn't care if Raylan shoots Wallace. Vasquez also supports Raylan's decision to get spicy fried chicken as a way to lure Wallace out. After the hostage situation is resolved, a meeting begins between Art, Raylan, and Vasquez. Vasquez asks questions about Ava as well as shows photographs of Raylan and Ava, much to Raylan's displeasure. Vasquez then explains that Boyd's lawyer will "strongly suggest" that Givens began his relationship with Ava before he was reassigned to Kentucky. "We're going to have to release Boyd Crowder," Vasquez says. The bottom line is that the entire case against Boyd is predicated on the testimony of Givens and Ava, who are both "compromised." Vasquez then advises Givens to stay away from Boyd and Ava both. In "Fathers and Sons" Vasquez is brought in by Raylan and Art to talk to Arlo. Arlo wants $100,000 to give to Bo to get back on Bo’s good side, and Vasquez promises twenty thousand dollars, telling Arlo to tell Bo he would work off the rest, to which Arlo suggests blanket immunity. Vasquez tells him he will see what he can do. Season 3 Vasquez returns in the episode "Watching the Detectives". He is first seen talking to judge Mike Reardon, who is going over the indictment of a court case involved red-tail hawks that were captured and sold with Vasquez. Reardon tells him to do the indictment verbatim and he tells him to consider it done. Reardon says he doesn't consider it done until it's done and tells Vasquez to leave. Vasquez calls him a "speedo wearing lunatic" under his breath as he walks away. Agent Barkley stops him, wanting to have a look at the file Vasquez made on Raylan during the first season. Barkley requests an indictment against Raylan from the AUSA but is denied because Barkley will not disclose why he was tempted to look at the file between Raylan and Boyd. Raylan also asks Vasquez if he can see that file he made, but he tells Raylan that he can copy it if he writes down all the stuff that he shouldn't have done. In "Guy Walks Into a Bar", Raylan tries to get Vasquez to help assist him in keeping Dickie Bennett in prison. Raylan suggests striking a deal with Wade Messer, but Vasquez reveals that because Messer was an accomplice in hanging up Raylan from a tree and torturing him that if Dickie is released, Messer walks as well. Vasquez also wants to avoid any lawsuits, and tells Raylan that if he can find something legit to use against Dickie that he will listen, otherwise Dickie is going to be pardoned. Raylan decides to show Vasquez a file of an African-American man who is also named Dickie Bennett in order to push back the real Dickie's parole. After Jed Berwind and his Grandma are less than cooperative to testify against Dickie, Raylan decides to do it himself. Much to Art's and Vasquez's surprise, Raylan changes his tune during the testimony and agrees to let Dickie be released, saying that by doing so the AUSA avoids a lawsuit and Dickie is their lead to Mags's stashed away money. Relationships *Winona Hawkins: Case Partner *Raylan Givens: Suspect *Ava Crowder: Suspect Memorable Quotes *" I don't give a shit if Deputy Givens shoots Cal Wallace". - ("Blowback") *"I, like the rest of the world, am delighted Tommy Bucks is dead." - ("Blowback") *"Speedo wearing lunatic." - ("Watching the Detectives") Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters